Avatar's Girl
by Lady Wolfy
Summary: Living in Ba Sing Se after the war, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph begin to expierence emotions that they haven't truly felt before. However, admitting what they feel seems to be an issue. Kataang and Tokka!
1. Aang's Girl

_Avatar's Girl_

_by Lady Wolfy, a loyal Kataang author. _

_A Kataang (no duh...)_

_Disclaimer: I might not have created the Avatar, but that doesn't mean this story isn't amazing!_

_Chapter 1: Aang's Girl_

A bright, gleaming sun shone down on the faces of the Gaang as they walked through the Ba Sing Se marketplace, filling their baskets with fruit.

"It's like the royal treatment," Aang commented. "I feel guilty, taking all this free food." Sokka laughed loudly.

"Aang, c'mon, you deserve this. Avatar, master of all four elements, world _savior_? We traveled all around the world training you up, and its finally paid off. Free food, the best house in the city, and getting to do whatever we want." Sokka yawned widely and tossed a mango in the basket lazily.

"But all these people have to pay with their hard earned money, and we're just taking...and taking..." Aang took the mango out of the basket and put it back, causing Sokka to role his eyes.

"We'll just take what we need." Katara glared at her brother. "Besides, it's not like we're just a bunch of lazy, royal-blooded kids. We did _earn_ this."

"I suppose..." Aang was about to say 'let's go home' when Katara ran into some taller guy. His hair was slick and shiny, his teeth perfect and white, and his body trim and rock-hard. Aang didn't like the look this kid was giving her. Not one bit.

"Oh, excuse me." Katara was about to side-step around the guy when he placed a firm hand on her should. A little too firm.

"It's no problem at all. The name's Yuan... My dad owns about half this city."

"Whoa, hands off her buddy." Aang glared at the guy, slapping his hand off Katara.

"What is he, your body guard?" Yuan laughed. "Sweetie, wanna come with and maybe find a shaded spot to do a little kissing in or what?"

"Don't talk to Katara that way!" Aang shouted, stepping in front of Katara. Sokka opened his mouth to speak a little too late.

"Yeah, the Avatar can kick your slick n' sorry ass," Toph spat, joining in.

"The Avatar is it?" The guy stepped back. "Sorrrrrr_yyyy_ Mister Avatar. Didn't mean to get my paws on your girl." Katara's eyes widened at his words. He walked off before any of them could comment.

"I didn't even get a chance to punch him," Sokka muttered as they resumed their walking. "Aang's even more protective then I am!"

"I don't like those type of guys. Seriously, he asked Katara to go...kiss him... he's a slimy jerk..." Aang's voice trailed off. He seemed overly interested in his feet.

"He called me your girl..." Katara whispered with amazement coating her voice.

"That _is_ basically what Aang's body language was pointing towards. Every part of him seemed to screamed '_get your hands off my girl_!'" Toph chuckled. "It's no secret Aang's in love with you Sugar Queen." They had reached their house. Sokka flung the door open and put the basket on the table. Aang, still being quiet and distant, walked to his room without looking at any of them, totally unaffected by Toph's casual use of the word.

"Whas wib 'im?" Sokka asked, his mouth full of fruit.

"Gee, I wonder..." Toph muttered. Katara walked outside, having no interest in listening to them argue.

"Aang's girl?" she whispered to herself, staring at the grass with a confused expression spread on her face.

**XxX**

**Another long story I've decided to start. "Avatar's Girl" ... I'm not sure how long this will last. I'm still looking for more ideas. **

**Anybody who feels the need to comment, flame, or just say hi, please review. I really don't care if you flame, I just want to know how good/bad I did.**

**-Lady Wolfy**


	2. The Mind of Katara

_Chapter 2: The Mind of Katara_

_Disclaimer: Oh please. Katara and Aang would have made out by now if I owned the Avatar. _

_XXX_

_Aang's girl. _

_The Avatar's Girl. _

_Her best friend's __girl_

Katara's brain raced as a frighteningly quick pace as she tried and failed to concentrate on bending. Aang this, Aang that, every thought seemed to lead back to Aang. Even the water she was bending made her think of Aang. All those times she thought he was just a hormonal thirteen year old boy... All those pecks on the cheek, unexplained stutters, and blushing. It seemed so obvious! So painfully obvious.

"I am such an idiot," Katara muttered. The new question was: did she feel the same? "Well I did like that kiss... a little bit... kind of..."

_Who're you kidding? It was _your _idea, and you enjoyed every second of it! _Katara sighed. Stupid conscience.

She bended the water back into the river. In Ba Sing Se, the only source of water was the long river that stretched all through the city. Their house had been built conveniently close to it for Katara and Aang's sake.

_That sounds nice... Katara and Aang... Aang and Katara... _

"Ugh stop thinking of him!" Katara snapped out loud, slapping her forehead.

"Thinking of who?" Someone asked quietly from behind. Katara slowly turned, her heart beginning to race. Aang stood there, his eyes shining, messy black hair looking very rugged and sexy. Why was she just seeing him like this now? Why did it all seem to come into place? As many questions as she had, no answers came.

Longing for what couldn't be innocent, Katara smiled softly at Aang and sat on the grass in front of the river. He popped down next to her.

"What's wrong? Are you upset about that guy we ran into?" he asked, his voice thick with ill disguised worry.

"No, it's not that," Katara murmured. _How sweet, he's worried about me!_

Aang's brow furrowed, and before Katara could take another breath, he'd put his arm around her shoulders. Her heart had never thudded so fast. She had never felt this way before... well, OK, she had a small crush on Haru at one point in time, and her attraction to Jet had been no secret, but this, this wasn't a crush.

Without thinking she snuggled closer.

"Please tell me what's wrong? I want to make it right." Katara swallowed. He stroked her cheek, as if trying to comfort her. Didn't he realize that it was him that was causing her distant attitude and confusion? Maybe he was just as ignorant as she.

"I just... he called me your _girl_. Didn't that affect you at all? It sounded just so..." _Tempting. Amazing. I _want_ to be your girl! _Katara fought the urge to say the words that would give her away.

"He wanted to get us both angry, Katara. Don't worry about it." Aang then moved, sitting up. Katara felt regret when they released one another. Like two puzzle pieces, Aang and her just seemed to... fit. Plus, snuggling with him was a very warm business.

"Let's go home, OK?" Katara tried to speak, but she couldn't even move her lips. She let Aang lead her back home, where Sokka and Toph would unconsciously guard them, preventing any romance or secret confessions. Katara was hopeless.

XxX

"Got any 3s?" Sokka's voice reached Katara and Aang as they entered the house, pulling their shoes off. Katara giggled when she realized what was going on.

"Go fish," Toph answered.

"But that's impossible!!!" Sokka shrieked. "I haven't gotten one pair yet!!"

"Maybe that's because I'm blind you nitwit," Toph snapped. "I can't even look at these cards." Silence fell over them. Katara and Aang locked eyes before they burst out laughing. At the incredulous tone of Sokka to the annoyed tone of Toph, it seemed downright hilarious.

"Oh... that explains why you kept rolling your eyes." Toph didn't even bother to comment.

"Hey Katara! Hey Aang!" she called out, her tone fake preppy. Katara walked into the kitchen and eyed the cards.

"Hey," she greeted. Aang stood behind her.

"We are so bored.." Sokka muttered. Toph snatched a random rock from her front pocket and began move it in the air.

"Speak for yourself. This is all I need to entertain me." Aang looked over at Sokka.

"Yeah, let's just go to bed now. I'm exhausted. Night' Katara, night' Toph." Aang escaped the room with Sokka right at his heels.

"So Sugar Queen..." Toph leaned back in her chair. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Psh- nothing is _wrong_! What could possibly be wrong?" Katara knew Toph wasn't convinced.

"What a terrible liar." Toph stowed her rock in her pocket. "Now tell me what's wrong, or I'll tell Aang your secret." A crafty grin struck Toph's face.

"_You know???_" Katara looked at Toph with an expression of torture. "Is it that obvious?" Katara laid her head on the counter. Toph nodded vigorously.

"Yeah. Pretty much. So tell me what's wrong."

Katara sighed. It looked like she didn't have a choice.

"Is it so bad that I've liked him all this time, but only now just realize it?" Katara whispered. "After the war? After I kiss him? It comes to me now, and it's all I can think about! I love him, I really do. I just never looked deep enough into those big gray eyes... never took the time to see what was there... and now I'm confused!" Toph burst out laughing. Katara looked up and glared into Toph's clear eyes.

"Calm down Sugar Queen. I'm only laughing because I didn't know you liked Aang- I just tricked you into telling me," Toph paused to let Katara take this in, before continuing. "So you love him, apparently, and don't know what to do?"

"Exactly," Katara muttered through gritted teeth.

"Why ask me for help? I don't even like boys." Toph rolled her clear eyes. "Just tell him, it's all you can do, and hope for the best."

With these famous last words, Toph walked off to her own room. Katara banged her head on the table, angry and annoyed.

"I can't, and won't tell him! I just can't!"

**XxXxX**

**A/N**

**I love my fics dearly. If you love em, or even like em, or hate them...you'll review.**

**If I don't get many reviews I might not even update :O -hint hint nudge nudge-**

**Come on! Hit that periwinkle button!!! **

**-Lady W.**


	3. A NotDate

_Chapter 3: A Not-Date_

_disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar, and if I did, I would make an episode to rub Kataang in Zuatarians faces. Kataang forever !!!!_

Aang watched gloomily as Sokka wrestled his boomerang out of his bag. It had been a long time since the thing had seen the light of day.

"Do you think its weird that Toph shows no interest in boys at all?" Sokka asked Aang conversationally as he began polishing his old...friend.

"Not really." He yawned. "She's just immature, or hiding her feelings or something. Maybe she's a les-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Sokka grunted. Aang smiled, slightly mocking, before falling back on his bed and sighing. Sokka started laughing at the sight.

"What?" Aang asked, his voice slightly muffled by the blanket.

"You just reminded me of Katara when we were back at the Fire Nation, the night after you and Zuko killed Ozai... ha! She was all happy at first then goes 'oh woe is meee'..." Aang blinked a couple times before blushing. He remembered right before he'd left Katara in the safety of her brother and father's eyes, he'd kissed her, for about ten whole seconds, before taking off. They had never mentioned it again.

"Why was she sad?" Aang wondered out loud.

"She wouldn't tell me. I guess it was probably because we thought our dad was going to..." Sokka's voice drifted off, but Aang wasn't paying attention. Instead he slid under his covers and fell into deep slumber, dreaming of Katara and her many secrets...

XxX

Katara chewed on her mango. It was so juicy, and tasted so sweet. Like Aang's lips...

"Good morrrrrrning Sugar Queen," Toph yelled, running into the kitchen and grabbing an apple. Katara rolled her eyes.

"You act like such a kid," Katara laughed.

"Maybe that's because I am a kid." Toph muttered something under her breath before taking a huge bite out of her apple.

"What was that?" Katara asked absently, licking juice off her lips.

"Oh nothing." Toph stared at Katara's shoulder, not sure what she was looking at.

"How did you know where to find the food when you can't see?" Katara asked curiously.

"My sense of smell is pretty good," Toph responded, glad for the subject change. She tossed the apple core on the table and ran from the room. Unperturbed, Katara tossed the remaining food in the trash, and walked back to Sokka and Aang's room.

Sokka was snoring, as always, but Aang seemed to be talking... Katara pressed her hands on the door frame, unmoving.

"_Katara...Katara..." _He sounded content, and very far away. Katara bit her lip, wondering what he was dreaming about. _"I l-"_

"AHHHH!!" Sokka jumped up, his expression wild. "Evil monkeybear!!!!!!"

A sour expression crossed Katara's beautiful face. She glared icy daggers at Sokka, her eyes almost frosty. She moved her eyes to Aang. The ice in them melted, as she watched the boy stir and rub his eyes. Her expression became warm, and loving.

"What happened?" he groaned, his silver eyes mere slits as he looked from Katara to Sokka. Sokka looked terrified, Katara... in a trance. She snapped out of it quickly when Aang began to watch her.

"Oh, sorry boys, just came to see if you were awake..." Katara ran from the room, leaving Aang and Sokka to stare at each other. Sokka's eyes were wide and scared, Aang's confused and squinting.

"Fear the monkeybear..." Sokka moaned. He fell back onto his bed and began to snore. Sometimes, Sokka was a tad bit creepy.

Aang stood up and ran after Katara. He wore no shirt, so his very...chiseled chest was bare. Katara blushed when she spotted him, but thankfully Aang didn't notice.

"What was that about?" he asked, looking at Katara with a confused expression on his boyish face.

"Oh nothing..." Katara's eyes moved to Aang's chest for a few seconds before she looked away. "I'm going to go out, OK?"

"Out where?" Aang asked curiously. He stretched his arms, yawning.

"Maybe just to see Ba Sing Se a little more. Shopping, bending, maybe even hit the spa." They met eyes for a moment. Aang remembered the time Katara had come home with Toph, wearing a little too much make up. He had thought she looked rather adorable.

"Why don't you invite Toph? I don't like the idea of you going out alone, after that creep tried to-"

"I'll be fine, Aang." Katara walked to the door, sliding her boots on. "You can come if you want, but there's no way I'm going to try convincing Toph to come along. Her memory is quite vivid."

"I'm coming, let me grab my shirt first." Aang raced from the room. He grabbed his shirt off his bedroom floor.

"Help, help..." Sokka muttered in his sleep. Aang raised his eyebrows, before a crafty grin stretched on his face, and a glint came to his eyes. His tone became high-pitched and unconvincing.

"Sokka! Help! The monkeybear is going to eat me, oooh, help!!!" Aang tried imitating Suki as best as he could.

"Toph?" Sokka called, suddenly freezing up in his sleep. Katara peaked in from the doorway. Feeling confused, Aang continued his charade. Inside his mind he was thinking: _Why would he think I'm Toph, what about Suki?_

"Yes! Ooh help me Sokka, I'm going to die!" Katara started giggling. Aang winked at her, realizing too late what he had just done. Katara, however, blushed and grinned at him.

"I'm coming babe..." Sokka murmured in his sleep, turning over. Aang gave Katara a playful grin before trying, and failing to get his shirt on. His head seemed too big for the hole. _Oh, smooth, _he thought to himself.

"Here, I'll help." Katara took the shirt and slowly began pulling it down past his head, her hands lightly brushing Aang's torso.

They both blushed. "Let's go," Aang suggested, looking pleased and embarrassed.

"Good idea." They both exited Sokka's room, leaving him to rescue Toph in his wild dream.

XxX

The market was less packed, since most inhabitants of Ba Sing Se were at home asleep. Katara and Aang didn't look at the food, like they usually would have done with Toph and Sokka, but at the more interesting stalls.

"This dress is so pretty," Katara stroked the fabric of the deep blue dress. The sleeves were ruffled, and the dress itself silky. It was a v neck that seemed not low enough to show too much cleavage, but just enough to taunt any boy who saw her in the dress. Aang thought it complimented her eyes, and he could easily picture her wearing it.

"Yeah, it would look great on you," Aang murmured, for once not blushing at his words. Katara beamed at him.

"Maybe I'll get it... but it's expensive. I don't think they're going to give me a free dress like they do with the food..." Katara looked at the price with worried eyes. Fifty gold pieces for a dress! Imagine. "I'll put it back."

Aang noticed the longing look Katara was giving the dress.

"I'll pay for it," he said, pulling out a small bag of gold from the inside of his shirt.

"No, Aang, it's way to expensive."

"We get our food free, Katara, this money needs to be spent somehow." Aang took the dress and walked up to a merchant. They haggled for a bit before Aang settled for thirty-two gold pieces.

Minutes later, they were back to browsing.

"Thanks, Aang." Katara pecked him on the cheek, while he colored with embarrassment.

"No problem." Katara walked around each stall, carefully taking in the displays, while Aang lounged around, looking anything but bored. The only thing he wanted to examine was Katara herself. Eventually Katara got bored, and walked over to where Aang stood.

"Want to get some tea?" Katara asked casually. Aang blinked and took her hand.

"Sure, let's go."

They both made their way out of the nearly empty marketplace, hand in hand. Neither of them seemed to think this physical contact was weird at all. On the contrary, they were very use to this. Aang and Katara had always been best friends, and weren't about to stop what they were doing just because it might give people the wrong impression.

They walked into Aunt Tai's Tea, bells announcing their arrival. This place was full of couples... something neither of them had anticipated.

A huge lump seemed stuck in Aang's throat. He became more conscious of Katara's hand in his. What was he doing? It was almost like a... a...

Katara released his hand and settled at one of the tables. Aang took a deep breath. It was like she hadn't even noticed... maybe it was all in his head. Maybe.

A kind faced woman with a plump stomach came to their table to greet them.

"What would you like, dear?" Aunt Mai asked Katara.

"Some Jasmine tea, please." Aang twined and entwined his fingers together, nervous.

"And you, Mister Avatar?" Aang bit his lip.

"I'll have what she's having please." He stared at the table, trying to admire the face that it was blue. _It's all in your head, this isn't a date, we're JUST HAVING TEA._

"Oooh aren't you a lucky girl," Aunt Mai said to Katara, her voice using that innocent I'm-as-sweet-as-honey old lady voice. "To be going on a date with the Avatar. He's very cute." She left the table before Katara even had the chance to open her mouth. Aang ran a hand through his hair.

_Ok. Maybe it's not just me. _

"Wow." Katara took a deep breath. "That's strange. Everyone seems to think we're dating."

"Yeah, it is." Aang's and Katara's eyes met and locked. "Maybe we do act like a couple sometimes."

"We aren't, though, so it's not important." Katara shrugged. "I mean, I don't like you that way, and you don't like me that way, right?"

It was almost like a slap in Aang's face. He wanted to kiss her and tell her 'of course I like you that way, where have you been?' But he couldn't. His breath shortened.

"Right." _It's not like I kissed you or something. What was that to you, Katara, a brotherly peck? I'm sorry I can't be like Haru or Jet. _

"Here's your tea dears." Aunt Mai settled the tea in front of them both. "Ahh, young love, what a beautiful thing."

Again, she left before Katara or Aang could comment. They both looked at each other again, at loss for words.

Katara took a sip of tea, but burned her lips and quickly put the cup down.

"Too hot?" Aang made a quick movement with his hand. A miniature tornado spun and blew all the steam from Katara's tea. She smiled at him warmly, but her lips still stung.

"Ow, my lips.." She blushed for a moment before sipping her cooled tea. Aang began examining advertisements on the walls. _'Ba Sing Se Annual Dance, Friday Night! Come to the castle and dance with your Special Someone.' _What was Aang suppose to do? He could defeat an evil fire master, save lives daily, but when it came to Katara, he was just another child.

_**XxX**_

_**I liked this chapter. I'm taking your advice, reviewers, and trying not to rush the Kataang. I've added some Tokka in, I guess.**_

_**I sort of thought of Harry Potter when I thought of Aang and Katara having tea. Couples everywhere, Aang a nervous wreck, and Katara at ease. Cho Chang from Harry Potter started crying though... and Harry kept saying all the wrong things... so maybe only part of the idea came from Harry Potter.**_

_**I really liked this though. Flame me if you want, I won't get mad at you. But if you only flame me because you like Zutara, I'll get very mad. **_

_**Review please! I really like to hear my reader's opinions. **_

_**Lady Wolfy **_


	4. Set and Ready

_Chapter 4: Set and Ready_

Disclaimer: Again, for what won't be the last time, I don't own Avatar. Teenagers just don't own that stuff.

Katara glided through the opened door of the Gaang's house with Aang at her side, smiling like Yue had just blessed her soul. She moved quickly and gracefully to the kitchen, where Sokka and Toph were sitting. This seemed oddly familiar... fortunately they weren't playing cards.

"You're back late." Sokka looked up from the oak table and glared at Katara and Aang suspiciously. "What were you two doing?" He had predicted Katara would blow up and tell him to keep his nose out of her life, however, she merely smiled warmly at him.

"While you were dreaming about the fearsome monkeybear, Aang and I were out having tea. He bought me this," with those hurried words, Katara pulled a brown paper bag from next to her feet up onto the kitchen table. She slid the silky dress out of the bag, watching Aang's expression closely.

Sokka blinked a few times and watched Katara watch Aang. What the hell, why was Aang buying Katara an expensive dress?

"What is it?" Toph asked quietly, feeling very useless for comments. Katara moved the silk dress into Toph reach. Toph stroked it slightly, a grin blossoming on her pale face.

"What, is it a wedding dress?" Aang and Katara colored.

"No, it's blue, and not that formal. It's perfect for dancing," Katara watched Toph's expression change from a grin to skeptical look Katara had never seen on Toph's face.

"So Aang and you are going on a date?"

"No, Katara is too young to date," Sokka said, would-be authority in his fake-macho voice.

"Sokka, I'm how old?" Katara glared at him. "And if we'd been raised like normal kids, I would be married by now." Aang seemed to have gotten into a coughing fit after the words left Katara's lips. He coughed and hacked for another couple seconds before taking in a deep breath.

"Swallowed a fly," he croaked. Toph cackled, looking very amused.

"Oh sure, a fly..." she grinned. "Katara, when you say _dancing_..."

"I mean, there's a dance, I want to go, and I would love for you three to come." Katara glared around at the uncomfortable faces.

"Katara... I'm blind."

"I have two left feet!"

"I...I..." Aang stuttered. "I'll come." Sokka and Toph both looked at Aang angrily. Katara smiled at him, beaming as she did so.

"Thank you Aang!" She quickly pulled him into a hug. When she pulled away, they were both blushing like mad. Sokka could only sigh helplessly.

"I'm not going, but you two have the time of your lives." Sokka eyed Toph. Katara and Aang would be out dancing, leaving them alone in an empty house... again. He couldn't stand how she never seemed to open up, and all she could do was make sarcastic comments and abuse him. What did that leave him? A painful evening with new bruises and a grumpy mood.

Then again, the pain was different. Like a starving man eating a rotten apple, he felt good while he ate it, even though later on the apple would leave his stomach in knots.

"I'm staying here," Toph muttered, breaking Sokka out of his trance. Katara and Aang looked at each other wearily.

"Soo it's a date?" Aang asked, freezing as soon as he said the words. _I didn't mean them like that! I didn't mean them like that!_

Katara felt butterflies soar high inside her as she opened her mouth to respond. She half expected a swarm of butterflies to come out.

"Yeah... It's a date!"

XXXXXXXX

Katara stroked the silky dress absently as she watched the sun set from her bedroom. The sky was on fire, bursting with pinks, yellows, and reds. Despite the breath taking scene, Katara's mind was a across the hall, where Aang slept.

_I wish I could just... kiss him, a kiss that would explain it all, without even having to say a word._

A light chortling sound came from her door. Katara spun around quickly, almost dropping her dress. She frowned in disappointment. It was only Momo.

"Hey Momo," Katara said softly, stowing her dress in the paper bag by her cot. Momo scurried forward so Katara could stroke him behind his abnormally large ears. "What do you think?" She pulled the dress out for the lemur to see and dropped back in. Momo chortled with enthusiasm.

Katara giggled and stroked his head. "I like it too," she whispered. Momo quickly scurried to Katara's bag and pulled out a mango. He bit in and chewed quickly. "Do you think Aang will like me in the dress?" Katara whispered, lying back on her cot. Again, only a chortling response.

Aang smiled to himself in the hallway before sliding back to his own room.

**XxX**

**Not that long, but I got the job done!**

**Next chapter might be the dance, Idk yet. Ideas and complaints, congrads or flames, just review please and make my day!**

**-Lady Wolfy**


	5. Avatard

_Chapter 5: Avatard_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own the Avatar!_

_**Warning: Some minor violence and swearwords**_

"Katara are you ready yet?" Aang yelled up the stairs. Katara had been upstairs for what felt like hours, (and had probably been hours). Aang wore his only set of decent robes, which were sky blue. Katara liked them on him.

"Almost done!" Katara hollered back.

"Calm down Twinkle Toes!" Toph added. "You won't be late, you can't rush this type of thing!" Aang blinked quizzically.

"Rush what type of th-th-thing..." Aang's mouth dropped open as Katara descended down the stairs. There was no woman in the history of the world that could have competed with her beauty. The silky blue dress Aang had bought her hung loosely around her long, tan legs but tightened at the torso. It didn't even cover her knees- something, of course, Aang had noticed right away. The dress was a v neck, but not at all too low. Even the frills along the sleeves seemed perfect. She wore white sandals on her feet; the contrast between her skin and the white sandals was drastic. Half of her hair was clipped back, the rest flowing down her back in curls.

Her lip gloss coated lips pulled into a knowing smile.

_Oh, God, _Aang thought. _She's wearing make up too. She went to so much trouble... I look like a homeless orphan compared to her._

But then again, Aang had been a homeless orphan at the age of thirteen.

"Well Twinkle Toes, are you going to stop staring at Katara and go to the dance? We don't have all day." Aang jumped at Toph's voice. It tore through his thoughts like hands ripping paper. Aang looked at Katara's face: she was blushing, her mascara outlined eyes downcast. He smiled to himself and offered Katara his right arm.

She smiled, still not looking him in the eye, and was about to pull him out the door when Sokka entered the room, gaping at Katara.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he asked, his tone dangerous.

"It's called a dress," Katara said dully, rolling her eyes and giggling. "Let's go Aang." She pulled the Avatar out the door before Sokka could force her back to her room.

Katara laughed slightly when they slowed down on the sidewalk.

"That was a dramatic exit," Aang grumbled. "Sokka's going to kill me..."

"Don't worry," Katara said, smirking. "I could over power my dear brother any day of the week. And so could you."

"Probably. But he's supposedly my friend?"

"Friends don't hurt friends," Katara muttered, now looking at her feet again. Aang wondered what was wrong with her, and why her own statement seemed to silence her.

"Katara-? What's wrong?" Aang peered closely at her face.

"N-nothing," Katara stuttered.

"S-something," Aang mocked. Katara laughed lightly.

"Friends can hurt friends, even if they don't mean to," Katara said wistfully. She grinned cheekily at Aang suddenly and let go of his arm. She sprinted ahead.

"Race you there!" Aang laughed boyishly.

"No fair!" He raced ahead.

XxX

Katara and Aang entered the dance hall, breathless and laughing. Immediately it seemed as though their atmosphere changed. Girls began to watch Aang, smiling seductively with lip gloss coated lips. Katara's heart froze and she acted on instinct. She grabbed Aang's hand and kissed his cheek, glaring around at the girls.

Aang's redden cheeks and small smile warmed Katara's heart back up as girls around began to notice how couply they acted. Katara led Aang out onto the dance floor before they could even claim chairs.

The song was slightly upbeat, something Aang had never heard of. So he mimicked what the other boys were doing, and mixed some of his own past experience with his moves. He spun Katara around under his arm, grinning at her delighted smile. He put his hands on her waist and moved with the beat.

"You're such a good dancer Aang," Katara said, laughing.

"You aren't half bad yourself." He smirked as she blushed.

Soon the song ended, and Katara led Aang to the refreshments. She glanced at the wine, then the brandy, then the rum.

"Uhh..." Katara was about to grab a glass when Aang grabbed her wrist.

"No alcohol, at least not yet?" he asked quickly. He could see clearly someone like Yuan coming and taking advantage of Katara being drunk. He hated to think of that.

"OK, but I'm so thirsty..." Aang looked around the table before spotting some red liquid that didn't smell of alcohol. He spooned some into a small glass and handed it to Katara.

"Mmm.." Katara drank it down. "Come on, let's dance some more!" She pulled Aang out onto the dance floor, grinning. Songs similar to the first one played and Aang had no choice but to just go along with it.

They danced... and danced... and danced. Finally Aang told Katara he had to go to the bathroom and left her at their seats.

Aang stared at his face in the mirror. He had known from the beginning of the week what this dance meant- _he had to confess to Katara. _He wished that somehow he could tell her without words, for he knew that just looking into her eyes would mean that his brain wouldn't be able to come up with the words to explain it all. There wasn't words anyway. He needed to kiss her.

"Can I?" Aang murmured to himself. He remembered the two times he'd kissed her before... and even then she hadn't realized...

_Just do it, Aang!_

Taking a deep breath, Aang exited the bathroom and looked around. Katara wasn't at her seat.

His heart beat quickened for an unknown reason as he looked around the room. Girls eyed him up, clearly glad that Katara was no longer on his arm. He ignored them as he began to search for her. She wasn't dancing, she wasn't at the seats...

Aang went to the ladies' bathroom and opened the door angrily. A couple girls in front of the mirrors giggled but didn't even comment. There weren't any feet under the stall doors.

Aang stepped out before any awkward sidelong glances could embarrass him furthermore. He sighed to himself as he leaned against the wall, looking and waiting.

"Wha' do yoo wan..." Katara's voice jolted Aang's attention.

"You baby," a sly voice answered. It rang in Aang's ears and brought anger to himself. He walked deeper into the hallway, looking for Katara and Yuan.

And there they were. In the dim lit hallway Aang could make out Katara, wedged between the wall and Yuan's arm. Aang began to shake at the sight, and his blood ran cold.

"Me..." Katara whispered. Aang realized soon that she was drunk, and had no idea what was going on. "What do yaa mean Aang?" Aang's heart sank even lower inside of him. _That jerk off is going to pay._

"Let's go back to my-" _Crack. _Before the words could leave Yuan's lips, Aang's fist met with his jaw and made a loud cracking noise. Yuan fell backwards, his eyes widening.

"Hey buddy, what the fuck is your problem??" he began to edge himself up.

"Leave! _**NOW**_!" Aang felt more and more anger rising inside him. If he wasn't careful, he might go into the Avatar state.

"OK. But you watch yourself, Mister _Avatard_. I don't like other dudes messing with my fucks." He ran out into the dance floor.

Katara swayed slightly and stared at Aang with wide eyes, not saying a word. Aang took her hand.

"Did he touch you at all?" he whispered, his voice almost cracking.

"No..." Katara murmured. Aang had no choice but to lead her back home.

**XxX**

**Next chapter will be with Sokka and Toph ) **

**-Lady Wolfy**

**P.S. I take suggestions**


	6. Skin Like Stone

_Chapter 6: Skin Like Stone_

_Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?_

"So... Toph.." Sokka said in a deeper than normal voice as Toph settled on the couch and put her feet up. She raised one eyebrow and put her hands behind her head.

"What do you want, Pony Tail?" Sokka twitched at her tone.

"It's a warrior's-"

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it before." Sokka waited for her to say more, but nothing but a snort followed Toph's comment. He bit his lip and slid on one of the kitchen chairs, not saying a word.

"Why are you so mean to me? You aren't even this mean to Katara," Sokka said quietly. Toph's expression froze on her pale face.

"Mean? I treat you the way you deserve to be treated Sokka." Toph sat up, moving her hands to her leg. "You're sexist, and shallow, and think all firebenders deserve to die. So I treat you like crap, mainly because that's all you're made of: crap."

"What?" Sokka felt embarrassment, anger, and even a pinch of disappointed come to him. So that's what Toph thought of him. Huh.

"You heard me. Or maybe you're as deaf as I'm blind?" Annoyance overcame whatever Sokka had once been feeling, and he stood.

"First of all, I was only sexist because I grew up in a small village surrounded by depressed women for most of my childhood. Secondly, I'm not shallow. I might have been when I was sixteen, but Suki changed that for me... I think. And thirdly, I haven't held a grudge on firebenders since the war ended! And the only reason I thought that before, was because my _mom was killed by one!_"

Toph stared into the air, unaffected by his rage.

"All you are is a snotty kid who thinks she has the right to treat me like dirt, just because I'm not a bender like the rest of you! You think you're so amazing. Just because you grew up as an innocent snob and had the guts to run away from your parents. You aren't amazing, OK?" Sokka flinched and sunk back into his chair when he saw the look on Toph's face.

It wasn't anger. It wasn't annoyance. Hell, it wasn't even amusement.

She had _tears _on her face. Toph, the toughest girl Sokka knew, was crying.

"Well," Toph hiccuped. "Maybe you're more gullible then I thought." Without a backwards glance, Toph fled to her room, leaving Sokka a confused lump on the kitchen stool.

XxX

_Of course he thinks of you like that. What did you expect from someone you've pretended to hate for a few years to think of you as? A ray of sunshine._

Toph felt the tears falling down her face. They were there, she knew, piling up in her blind eyes. She couldn't remember ever crying, even as a kid. Yet Sokka had somehow managed to make her do so. Why was that, anyway?

She wiped the tears off her face. Suddenly, Toph was angry. She had cried in front of Sokka! Of all the stupid things to do, this was the stupidest. He'd never forget this. He was probably laughing his ass off right now, thinking about what a cry baby she was!

Toph stood up from her cot and firmly pressed her hand to the floor. She felt around the house until she felt the human lump that was Sokka sitting in the living room. She could feel everything from her bedroom.

What was wrong with Sokka? She felt his depression within herself: she was consumed with grief and guilt. Without a second thought she flung her door open and ran to the kitchen. Sokka looked up, startled.

"Toph, what-"

"I'm sorry, Sokka, OK? I mean I... I can be a bit of a bitch sometimes, right? OK, all the time, but even though I..."

"Toph, it's OK, calm down." Sokka laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm not sulking."

"You aren't?" Toph snorted.

"I'm kind of bored, OK?" He rolled his eyes. He looked up into her clear eyes from his stool. He wished that she could see his expression... and know exactly what he was feeling. _I don't even know what I'm feeling, _Sokka thought sadly. _She's too young for me. _

"Well... how bout we duel?" Toph mocked. Sokka froze and then smirked at her.

"Duel? What do you mean?" She smirked back (though not really looking at him, nor seeing him.)

"Engage in a battle, idiot. You with your boomerang, me with my bending... unless, of course, you don't think that's fair." She laughed wickedly.

"Sure. Let's do it, _little girl._" She stared into space for a few seconds before standing and walking to the door.

"Go right ahead, mock me. Get your weapons and let's do this thing." Sokka bit his lip nervously and ran to his room without a second thought.

_OK, don't be afraid to hurt her. She can be healed easily by Katara. Just go out there and fight her. Don't make yourself look stupid!_

Arg. He had a headache.

He grabbed his boomerang and his knife, biting his lip. A knife didn't seem like a fair item to use while dueling a little blind girl. But he knew better than anyone that Toph wasn't just some _little blind girl_ anyway.

He took his time getting outside and going behind the house.

"Ready, _Pony Tail_?"

"Ready." He had never been less ready for anything his entire life.

Before he knew it, a large wall of rock was speeding towards him. When he moved out of the way, something locked around his foot and moved it in a different direction. He fell to the ground, hurting his you-know-what in the process.

"Owww..." he moaned. Annoyance overcame him, and before he knew it he'd thrown his boomerang. _Whack! _Right on Toph's head. She couldn't feel it coming when it was slicing through the air.

"Ouch!" she shrieked. Past the pain, she looked impressed, and that was a good thing in Sokka's book.

The only thing now was, sympathy wasn't going to slow her down.

Three rocks came hurtling through the air, each smacking Sokka in the forehead. He yelped ow, each time one hit him, and fell to the ground.

"Uncle...!" he yelled, rubbing his head. "Ow... Oh God that hurt..."

"That's the point!" Toph yelled from across the lawn. Sokka looked up at the sky in wonder. Stars, hundreds of stars, beamed down at them. Thousands of bright lights... and one crescent moon in the middle of it all. This could be romantic... it could...

Sokka slowly made his was to where Toph was. She rolled her eyes at his foolishness.

"Did I hurt you?" Sokka asked gently. Toph shuffled her feet and stared with sightless eyes up at the sky.

"No. I've had worse." Sokka eyed the red spot where his boomerang had done some damaged. He reached out to touch it, but Toph slapped his hand away when his fingers brushed the spot on her head. Sokka drew back, frowning.

"I'll have Katara heal-"

"No!" Toph flinched. She lowered her voice. "I don't need her thinking of me as a helpless child."

"Why would she think that? Everyone gets hurt sometimes."

"Not me. I don't want anything making her think of me as a little blind girl that needs a mother's aid. And I don't want _you _thinking of me as some damsel in distress or whatever." Sokka sighed, defeated. Toph would never understand love. She was too tough, everything about her was tough! _Her heart might be made of stone, _Sokka thought glumly.

"I don't think of you as a damsel in distress... You're the toughest person I know," Sokka smiled warmly, even though she couldn't see it.

"Flattery will get you no where... But... person, not girl?" She smiled despite her cool tone.

"Yeah. Toughest _person._"

"Thanks..." Toph smiled slightly and stood on her tip-toes to kiss Sokka lightly on the cheek before rushing back to the house.

Sokka reddened and fell back on the grass, staring up at the stars.

Minutes later he was awaken by the frantic voice of Aang.

**XxX**

**Not as great, but I need to support the Tokka somehow!**

**Next chapter back to Kataang :) **

**-Lady Wolfy**


	7. Best Friends

_Chapter 7: Best Friends...?_

_Disclaimer: __-glares at people- I'm going on strike._

"Katara... _Kaaaataaarrraaa.._KATARA!" Katara jump slightly and winced as she tried to lift her heavy eye lids. Something no one wants to wake up to: someone screaming their name in their ear.

"Yes, Aang?" Katara muttered irritably.

"Do you... remember last night? At all?" Katara sighed.

"Some. Why? I got drunk, didn't I?" She sat up, opening her eyes and blinking quickly. Aang sat on the edge of her cot, watching her with big gray eyes. She noticed the dark shadows under them, and the prickles she'd never seen on his clean face before sprouting on his chin.

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"

Katara moaned in response, and began to hold her head in her hands. Her brain was on fire, and aches and pains were in places she didn't even know she had. She knew she probably looked worse than Aang, for when she tried to comb her hair out of her face she disturbed a few knots.

"That good, huh." Aang reached out and touched her on the cheek. "Don't worry, I had Sokka go to town and contact a healer. You need a hangover cure."

"Hangover cure?" Katara stated, laying back onto the cot and trying to watch Aang. Her eyes kept blurring.

"Yeah." He withdrew his hand and blinked a couple times, as if unsure of why his hand had been on her face.

"Did you get _any_ sleep?"

"Might have dozed off a couple times..." Aang muttered. Katara groaned.

"What happened? Do I want to know?" They locked eyes. They were both tired, and both grumpy, but somehow Katara's words seemed to affect them both to the core. Katara sensed something serious must have happened, for he looked away, out the window.

"No, you don't."

"Tell me anyway." Katara winced as pain shot back into her forehead.

"Are you sure?" Aang murmured, dazed.

"Yes. Positive." He looked back and met her gaze again. Where to start? She would be so... emotional after she discovered what had almost happened.

"Yuan was there... after I went to the bathroom and came back, I couldn't find you. I searched and searched until I found you and him in the hallway. He had you up against the wall, and you seemed to think he was me... nothing happened, because I punched him in the jaw and took you home... But he was asking you if you wanted to..."

Aang's voice trailed off. He stared at the floor, the cot, the walls... everything but Katara. Her reaction was not expected.

She moved forward and wrapped her arms right around his neck, tears springing from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Aang... this was all my fault, all mine! I remember being curious about alcohol and trying some. Before I knew it, I had drank four glasses... I can't really remember much after that. I'm so sorry I put you through that. And Yuan.. he almost... I.."

"Shhh..." Aang patted her back. "Don't worry about it, Katara, you're safe now and that's all the matters. The next time that jerks comes back, I'm going to give him a taste of my bending. I know I'm not really violent usually, but he was so..." Aang winced. He hated hurting people when he didn't have to, but he'd die for Katara, and he knew deep down that if he hadn't acted, Yuan would have hurt him_ and _her.

They sat like that for a moment, holding each other on Katara's cot. After awhile, Aang drew back, only to have Katara whine in protest.

"Rest for awhile," he laughed. "Let me know when you're better."

"I'm fine now," Katara lied. Just as the words left her lips, her head throbbed. She winced.

"The healer will be here soon. Take a nap," laughing still, Aang left the room. But Katara didn't get any sleep for awhile.

XxX

"Tell me what happened, one more time," Sokka said desperately to Aang. Toph rolled her blind eyes from her spot on the couch, where she laid sprawled out. Aang and Sokka sat on stools, Aang annoyed, Sokka furious.

"Yuan tried to get Katara in bed, while she was drunk. I punched him and took her home. End of story."

Sokka sighed. "I've got to hand it to you Aang, you know how to protect her. Just keep her away from alcohol, alright? My baby sister is going to get hurt one of these days if she doesn't stay with the right guy."

"We aren't together..." Aang spun his stool, staring at the floor. "Just good friends."

"Right." Sokka shot Toph a knowing look. She smirked, (at his forehead).

"Hello everyone," Katara called as she entered the kitchen. She took a mango from the basket and took a bite, leaning on the counter.

"Feeling better?" Aang asked uncertainly.

"Yes, the hangover worked perfectly." Sokka gaved Aang a meaningful look and stood up. Toph stood just seconds after and followed him out of the room.

"What's with them?" Katara popped down on the couch, chewing on the fruit.

"I.. I dunno." Aang shrugged and sat down next to her.

His final thoughts before Katara and Yuan's scene entered his head.

_Tell her._

_**Tell her.**_

_**TELL HER!**_

"What's wrong?" Katara asked him. Inside her mind, she was remembering the few dances she'd had with Aang, and how warmly he'd smiled at her...

"I- uhh... let's go for a walk." Aang looked outside. It was late in the afternoon already. Katara had taken her nap, and seemed to be perfectly fine, despite her frequent circumstances.

She nodded her head, watching him stand nervously. She mimicked him, and followed him outside. The sun was low in the sky, and all signs of life seemed to have vanished from the city. Aang and Katara were the only ones, alone, was what it felt like.

"Fresh air feels good," Katara murmured as they walked along the sidewalk. Aang smiled and nodded. He kept his eyes on his feet.

"Good. I'm glad you aren't hurt or anything... I mean... I shouldn't have left you alone.. I'm so stupid." He shook his head sadly.

"You didn't force me to drink that wine... It's my own fault. If it weren't for you, I might be alone on the side of the street, possibly pregnant..."

"Katara.." Aang stopped. A few stars were beginning to appear in the sky. The sky was darkening; a breath taking periwinkle blue.

"Aang?" Katara stopped as well and stared at him. "What's wrong?" She suddenly smiled. He was acting the way he had, a few years ago, before he set off to find the Fire Lord himself...

"I.. you know I don't want to hurt you, and that you're my best friend, right?" He looked desperately into her big, azure eyes. They stared into his charcoal-gray ones, almost hypnotic.

"Yes, and you're mine..." Katara murmured, taking a step forward.

"I just wish that you understood... how much you mean to me." He stepped forward as well, and without thinking he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she mimicked him again, wrapping hers around his neck.

"I think I have an idea," she whispered in his ear. Without thinking about it, without planning on it, Katara leaned forward. _She _pressed _her _lips to his, kissing him softly.

**XxX**

**Hallelujah!**

**-Lady Wolfy :) **

**P.S. Picture Aang with stubble. :o!!!!**


	8. Aang, Katara, and the Stars

_Chapter 8: Aang, Katara, and the Stars_

_Disclaimer: I will never own Avatar, but if I did, you would all be jealous!_

They were both so stubborn.

Katara wouldn't pull away from Aang.

Aang wouldn't pull away from Katara.

Years of hiding their emotions, years of friendship, years of desperately harboring secrets that could possibly destroy the only thing they had were coming into effect. They wouldn't let go, wouldn't go home.

They laid under the starry sky, Katara nestled under Aang's arm, body heat keeping them both comfortably warm. They couldn't speak- they were both breathless from kissing, and at loss to describe the emotions they felt. They could only lock eyes for what felt like years, then kiss softly before letting the moments slide by, forgetting time and space, and thinking of nothing but one another.

"Katara..." Aang finally whispered into her hair. They were under a tall willow tree by Katara's favorite bending spot.

"Aang..?" Aang slid his arm to his own side, making Katara moan in protest. Aang chuckled and switched to his side, facing her. She moved closer, not allowing him to stay away. She wouldn't stay away; their romance had been stalled for too long.

"I love you. So much that if you wanted, I would cut my heart out and give it to you if I could." Katara glared at him playfully.

"We just got together! Don't be rash and kill yourself to prove that you love me." Aang smiled and stroked her hair with trembling fingers. The fragrance.. the seemingly everlasting softness.

Her beauty was enough to compete with a goddess.

Katara lifted her head to press her lips to his. How strange it was that this once giggly little boy had become so tall. That her would-be friend was treating her like she'd never been treated before. No one had given her this much respect; no one had adored her this much.

Suddenly, Aang's mouth became urgent on hers. His tongue slid into her mouth, sucking on her tongue slowly. He then traced her cheeks, loving the taste. Katara shivered, and before Aang knew it, she had him pressed against the ground, her prisoner. She kissed him hard, loving him more than possible. She licked his ear lobe, giggling at his surprised expression.

Aang would have none of that. He wrestled her under him and pressed his arrow to her forehead. He moved his head up once to look around- they seemed totally alone, not a house near, not a person in sight. It was just Katara, Aang, and the stars.

"Do you want..." Aang looked down into her eyes again. She stared back into his, which were glowing with moonlight. She did.

"Do you think we might be too young?" Katara whispered, furrowing her eye brows. Aang tickled her arm and slid off her. She felt the slightest brush of something hard, then it was gone. He laid next to her.

"You're right. I'm sorry Katara, I guess I got... carried away."

An urge spread inside Katara like a black crow spreading it's wings. She looked at him, suddenly excited and hopeful.

"Couldn't we? I don't care what the world will think. I love you, more than anything. They can say whatever the hell they want, but nothing will change for me. I won't regret this."

XxX

Minutes had become agonizingly painful for Sokka. He glared ahead at the wall ahead of him, his face brick red and eyes frighteningly dark.

"They probably just fell asleep Sokka," the lie came easily for Toph. "Don't immediately think the worst in your sister and Twinkle Toes."

"Hmph." Sokka's face lightened a bit, but it was still quite scary.

"Anyways," Toph continued, "It doesn't matter. They make their own decisions." She knew exactly how to cheer him up.

"I've protected her my whole life. Just because she doesn't need it anymore doesn't mean I'm not going to stop."

"Sokka.." Toph knew the perfect way to distract his thoughts. She stood and walked slowly towards him, wearing that 'innocent' expression she use to use for dealing with her parents.

"Tophhh..." Sokka stared at her as she settled down on his lap. Surprise and pleasure seemed to freeze his insides up.

He began to sweat.

_Young! Blind! _

Toph cuddled up to him, feeling very ridiculous, because this was something she'd never ever do in the past. But she'd fight on Katara's and Aang's side using her new weapons, even though they were both unfair and absurd.

"Don't be mad at them Sokka..." Toph mumbled into his chest. He was so strong, and even though Toph could kick his but any day of the week, it still pleased her.

"Mad..." Sokka didn't know the definition of the word. Everything inside him melt to the heat of his yearning.

"Mmhm... Gosh Sokka, you're so fit." Toph smirked. Sokka wasn't getting anything out of her, but boy was this teasing thing fun.

"I am..." He was fit? Hm, strange. He couldn't even remember his own name.

"Oh yes..." The only name he knew was Toph.

_Wild, crazy, heart stopping._

Toph leaned in, only to move her lips so close to his that he could taste her breath. Instead of kissing him, however, she merely moved back, and got off him.

Sokka scowled. "You play dirty."

XxX

"Sokka's going to kill me," Aang moaned as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"He'll have to go through hell to do that deed." Katara grinned and smoothed her robe. They looked at each other for maybe a fraction of a second before they both began to redden.

"I'm sorry..." Aang murmured. "You were in so much pain."

"I'm OK, Aang. Better then OK. That was the best night of my life..." She bent down, (Aang taking a meaningful peak at her breasts) and kissed his lips softly before taking off into a run.

"Hey, no fair!" Aang wasn't talking about her running.

He chased after her, wondering what he had done to deserve such a night.

A/N

OK, finally a word from the author.

**Q: Should I make this rated M, or not? This wasn't a lemon, I didn't describe the rest of the "night"...**

I'm so sorry I neglected this story. I've been so lazy, I'll admit, during vacation. I'm glad I've hit over 100 reviews :) it makes me so happy to know you guys like my work.. thanks to all! Each and every word I write is for the readers.

Happy New Year!

-Lady Wolfy


	9. News?

_Chapter 9: News? _

The early morning sun rose slowly from the dark pine trees, red and bright. It shone it's light on the buildings and green below, awakening the earth and it's inhabitants. A rather young Avatar opened his silvery eyes and blinked sleepily at the sun.

They doubled in size when he took in the slender, beautiful girl in his arms.

"It wasn't a dream.." he murmured. She murmured something in her sleep, snuggling closer to him as if that would keep her unclothed body warm. Aang moved his hand shakily to her hair and stroked it softly. The morning sun made the cocoa locks glisten, and hours of scrubbing made it seem as soft as silk as Aang stroked it.

"Mmm.." Katara opened her eyes slowly, revealing ocean blue eyes. When she was angry, they reminded people of an ocean during a storm- wild and dangerous. However now the waters were still and peaceful.

"Aang?" she whispered. She peaked her head up to study his face. Two splotches of crimson appeared on both of his cheeks.

"Katara..." he sighed. "I'm so sorry, I can't believe I let myself do this, I-" She put a finger to his lips and smiled.

"Don't feel responsible. I don't regret a thing- and besides, no one has to know." Aang liked that idea. He turned his attention to the many pieces of clothing that surrounded them- socks, a bra, pants, and robes alike.

"We should probably get back before Sokka wakes up..." Aang hinted. Katara giggled.

"He can't control me anyway. Whatever his reaction is, I'm not afraid of him. As I said- I don't regret a thing." They met eyes for a fraction of a second before Katara slid off him, (allowing him one last glance at her bare body) before they began hunting down all their clothes.

After a series of laughter, blushing, and carefree flirting, they were making their way home to Toph and Sokka. It felt as though they were the only ones in the city- everyone seemed to be asleep, even the cabbage merchants and performers. When they arrive home, all was quiet.

Aang watched Katara nervously.

"Guess we'd better change into our night stuff before he gets suspicious." Katara nodded in agreement, and kissed him quickly on the lips before disappearing into her room. Even after their wild night, Aang still blushed boyishly at the affection.

He rushed to his room, soundless and quick, peeling off his mud-caked clothes and sliding into bed with nothing but his underwear on. What a night... what a sin.

"How lucky can one guy get?" he wondered out loud. "Saved the world, got the girl... everything is perfect." He switched sides and listened like his earthbending master had taught him. Sokka's snores seemed to echo. But strangely, Toph's snores seemed to beat his, hers much louder. Like Toph was in his room. Aang blinked once, looked at a sleeping Momo, and ran to Sokka's room.

And there was Toph.

Sleeping next to Sokka- curled up in her daytime clothes, her face hidden in his side. They both snored loudly, but they both also seemed happy. Aang laughed to himself. Their clothes showed that they hadn't committed any crimes like Aang and Katara, but had still had a nice night.

Aang just walked to Katara's room, and pretended he'd seen nothing.

XXX

"Aaaaang!!! Kataraaa!!!" Toph screamed, totally out of character, and ran into the kitchen. Aang froze in mid-bite of his mango, and Katara dropped her cup of tea.

"Toph?" Aang asked, sort of confused, as Toph took his mango and bit into it. She sat down next to him, giggly and chipper...

"...What the hell?" Aang and Katara looked from Toph to one another, their expressions shocked.

Just then Sokka decided to come in.

"Did you put something in her food?!" Katara demanded, glaring at Sokka.

He just shrugged and sat down, grinning.

"Erm.. Sokka... what happened last night?" Aang looked uncertainly at the two friends, wondering why they weren't their usually bad tempered, grumpy morning selves.

"N-" Sokka was cut off by a knock on the door. Katara stood, still wearing her silk night gown, and answered the door.

One of the Di Lee agents handed her a scroll, completely silent, and walked off, back as straight as a board, face hidden by the angle of his hat. Katara looked at it curiously before shutting the door and walking over to Aang. She sat on his lap absently and unrolled it, ignoring Sokka's glare.

_Greetings Avatar Aang._

_I'm writing with great concern to inform you of a recent issue among my nation Azula, my banished sister, has been a threat to us these past few years, what with not finding her body after the final battle. I've gotten a few notices on recent attacks, crimes, and disappearances throughout my nation, and wanted to warn you. She is out there, I'm sure._

_I hate to bring this up, but I have no choice but to plead with you to come to the Fire Nation at once, and help us find her. It's important to find her before history repeats itself, and the war restarts. I'm afraid that my wife Mai may be one of her targets, as you are. _

_Lives are in danger. I cannot force you to join us, but your presences is vital to us all. Please, speaking as a friend, I beg of you to come._

_Sincerely yours, _

_Fire Lord Zuko_

"Oh my God..." Katara whispered. She dropped the scroll. Aang's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around Katara's waist, as if Azula may be looming outside their door.

"There were bodies that were unidentifiable! Surly hers was one of them, you can't leave! This can't be true, it can't..." Katara moved her head under Aang's chin as tears streamed down her face. Sokka dove for the scroll, and Toph sat next to him, waiting.

"It's OK, I know, please don't cry..." Aang rocked her softly, kissing the top of her head. She moved her legs up to her chest, hugging them as he held her. She sobbed into his chest, her heart, which had been shattered but mended many times before, was painfully crumbling away into dust.

"Azula's back? No.. Fuck no...!" Sokka threw the scroll into the fire place. The small flames grew and ate it hungrily, relishing the taste of parchment.

Sokka glared out the window, swearing and swearing, throwing his arms in the air.

"Sokka, what's going on?!" Toph glared in his general direction. "Someone talk to the blind girl in the corner!"

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Katara leapt to her feet. Toph turned her head. Tears fell from Katara's face and dropped to the wooden floor.

"Azula is back! Aang is going away! PEOPLE ARE DISAPPEARING! Once again, my world is about to fall apart, only this time-"

"Katara please..." Aang stood and tried restraining her, but she screamed.

"No! Don't touch me!" Katara ran out, hair flying. Sokka stopped and looked back at Aang, his face sad.

"She was like this before dad left. After mom died." Toph closed her eyes and hugged her knees.

"Azula is the only reasonable explanation. She's the only one who wants revenge. Zuko, her mother, and her old friend all living comfortably in the palace, while she walks alone, angry and hurt? Yeah, it's her. And I can see Aang has no choice but to go help."

"I need to talk to her," Aang muttered, almost as if Toph's voice was white noise. He ran to Katara's room, holding back his own tears.

She was in the corner, her face pressed to her knees.

"Katara..." Aang ran to her and lifted her chin. He used his other hand to push her dark hair out of her face. Her face was pained, the tears still flowing, her cheeks fiery red.

"Let me come with you," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Katara please listen to me... it isn't safe. You're probably on Azula's hit list, along with me, Sokka, and Toph. It's best if you stay here, where it's safe."

"I would rather die then be separated from you. I would rather die!! Not seeing you is torture, I hate it. Please don't leave me..."

"There's no other way, though, Katara." Aang leaned in and kissed her softly. He made it last, not bothering to try anything naughty while she was in such pain. But nonetheless she kissed him back. Her lips tasted salty from her tears. It was like she was the ocean, her taste of salt, her fury and danger. Yet beautiful too.

"I love you," she whispered, before dissolving into tears once more.


	10. Nothing Good About Goodbye

_Chapter 10: Nothing Good About Goodbye_

_Disclaimer: Art thou stupid if thou thinkiths I owniths Avatar...iths._

Pain.

Death.

Love.

Hate.

Katara swallowed, tasting nothing but pain. Why did she have to suffer so much? She had lost her mother, almost her father, and now...

_Aang and Sokka._

She stared out her window. Rain was falling, hard and fierce. The sky hadn't been gray earlier, so there had been no warning. The sky had been fucking _blue_. Just like Aang and her... Everything seemed perfect, and without warning, he was leaving.

What could she do? Nothing at all.

A creak behind her came, but she didn't jump. Instead she prayed it was Azula, coming to finally finish her and put her out of this pain.

"Katara?" Toph's voice called out. Katara sighed. No luck.

"Yeah?" Katara answered moodily, propping her elbows on the window sill and resting her head in her hands.

"Aang and Sokka decided... they're leaving tomorrow." Toph hiccuped, a sound unfamiliar to Katara.

"Oh." Katara turned to look at Toph, suddenly worried. "Are you-"

"Katara... they're leaving us. They're _leaving._" Toph suddenly crumbled before Katara's eyes, crumbled like a statue that had thought to be made of marble, then come to find out it had been made of clay. Or made even glass.

"Toph, no-" Katara quickly got up and hugged Toph. Thunder jumped her from outside.

"Sokka's leaving. Aang's leaving. And we can't stay here... You need to go home. So do I." Toph wiped away tears and backed away from Katara's hug. She hated being weak. She may be little, may be blind, and may be a girl... but she was anything _but_ weak. _Turns out she's marble after all, _Katara thought _glumly. I wish I could be that strong._

"We can't be separated Toph, please!" Katara fought desperately. "I would be so alone!"

"Come on, we should be spending time with them." Toph pulled Katara to her feet. Just then she had realized she was on her knees, trembling.

They walked to the kitchen, Katara taking deep, slow breaths and even slower strides. Aang was rereading Zuko's letter, looking for hints or loopholes.

"Katara," he said suddenly. He jumped up and ran to her, holding her close. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. You deserve so much better then this."

Katara didn't answer- just tried grasping the moment, trying to hold on to it forever.

But when he pulled away, she almost fell over. The moment had slipped through her fingers like water.

"I'd do anything for you. I'd die for you. But I can't let you come, I just can't."

"Because I'd be a weakness?" Katara glared at the floor. "Because Azula would use me to get what she wants? Because you can't stand seeing my body on the ground, lifeless?"

"Yes," Aang said quietly, looking down as well.

"Well that's pretty selfish of you." Aang looked up quickly and met her eyes, which were watering. "I mean, it's not OK for you to see me dead, but it's FINE for me to have to deal with _your _death!"

"What- no, Katara, I can take care of my-"

"Whatever." Katara sank into a stool and crossed her arms. Toph looked over at Sokka, (in his general direction) who sat on the couch, trying not to look at anyone.

They all sat in silence.

"So you're leaving tomorrow?" Toph asked.

"Well, umm.."

"Umm?" Katara mimicked.

"We might be leaving... well we are leaving..."

"Yes?" A spark of hope ignited in Katara's chest.

"...Today."

A flash of lightening lit up the gray sky. Sokka stared outside, his eyes wide.

"Oh." Katara stared at him, her face blank. "Later on or... now?"

"Closer to now then later..." Aang answered, his heart hammering.

Katara's mood broke. She slowly slid her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "This can't be happening," she moaned.

"I wish it wasn't..." Aang hid his face in her hair, moving her onto his lap.

Toph moved over to sit next to Sokka and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"You can stay! You don't have to go!"

"I have to go with Aang, Toph. I can't let him do this alone."

"He'll have people with him!!!" Sokka moved his hand to touch her shoulder, but she smacked it away the moment she felt his hand brush her arm.

"Strangers, mostly. He needs someone who cares to be with him, even if he won't let Katara go. I'm sorry..."

He leaned close to kiss her softly. She let him.

XxX

About an hour later, Katara and Toph stood on the porch, watching with pained expressions as Aang and Sokka put Appa's saddle on. The rain was still pouring, but there was no more lightening. No thunder. Katara and Toph clasped hands as they watched the boys they loved, men now, prepare to leave. As painful as it was to watch, they would be strong for them.

Sokka had already sent a couple letters, one to his father and grandmother in the South Pole, one to Zuko in the Fire Nation. Aang had written a letter, but the person he had sent it to wouldn't be reading it for quite awhile.

Toph's tears ran down her face, invisible in the rain. Both her and Katara alike. Their hair was becoming matted and frizzy, but neither of them cared. Suddenly, Aang slid off Appa's back, Sokka following.

Aang ran, and flung his arms around Katara, holding her close before pressing his lips one more time to her's. They kissed, a kiss that would haunt them both until they met again.

Sokka's goodbye was slightly different. He cupped Toph's face and kissed her once, before whispering something in her ear. She smirked slightly and punched him on the shoulder, probably leaving a bruise.

Sokka waited for Aang and Katara to break apart before hugging his sister.

"Be careful," he said, "and don't get drunk." They laughed, but Aang's face and voice became dead serious.

"Don't even touch wine! If you're hurt while I'm gone, I'll be committing murder, and that wouldn't look too good to the world... the Avatar killing someone for reasons they couldn't understand."

"Be safe," Katara whispered. Even in the rain Aang heard her. He took her hand and squeezed it before running back to Appa, Sokka following.

Appa began to hover. Katara bit her lip before screaming, "I love you!"

Aang screamed back.

"I love you too!" They took off, leaving, but they would return one day, and hopefully everything would be the same.

_Fin_


End file.
